


Old Habits Die Hard

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kawanishi was a light sleeper. Shirabu couldn't sleep alone after nightmare. Kawanishi was never an early bird. Shirabu... cooked? Shirabu glared at him. “I let you sleep longer and this is what I got. Remind me to wake you up earlier tomorrow, preferably at 4 AM.”Hell no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> I don't know why. I just got this urge to write more KawaShira lately and asdfghjkl
> 
> enjoy the fic, anyway.

Kawanishi was a light sleeper. At the sound of rain falling down, he would wake up and run to check if there were any washings outside. At the sound of door being opened, he would jump from bed and run to see who that was. Once his mother laughed at that; Kawanishi grudgingly went back to sleep, too tired to say anything.

 

That was why when he heard his bedroom door creaking, Kawanishi slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Shirabu whispered, walking silently toward Kawanishi. Kawanishi yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then sat up. “Bad dream again?”

 

After a short silence, Shirabu nodded. He fiddled with the hem of his pajama, not looking at Kawanishi. The taller did a double take; that pajama was few sizes too big for Shirabu. Realizing that Shirabu was wearing his pajama, Kawanishi bit his lip so he would not smirk. He patted the empty space on his right instead. “Just sleep here, then. I won’t mind, really.”

 

“It’s not about you minding it or not, damn it,” Shirabu muttered, yet he did what he was told. Kawanishi snorted, returning to his previous position; lying comfortably under the thick blanket, hugging holster with back facing Shirabu. Closing his eyes, Kawanishi mumbled softly, “Sleep well, Kenjirou.”

 

He felt Shirabu’s face on his back. He felt Shirabu’s hands clenched on top of his shoulder blades.

 

Kawanishi said nothing, as he was slowly drifting back to sleep.

 

At the sound of Shirabu’s stifled crying, though, Kawanishi sighed loudly and changed his position. He was facing Shirabu now, the brunet’s head nested on his neck. Kawanishi’s left arm made its way to Shirabu’s shoulder, while his right hand rubbing his housemate’s back. “There, there. You aren’t alone now, the nightmare won’t haunt you anymore.”

 

“I’m not a child.”

 

“You’re crying, admit it.”

 

“…shut up.”

 

Kawanishi kissed the top of Shirabu’s head tenderly. “Once again, sleep well, Kenjirou.”

 

Shirabu snuggled close to him. His soft and low, “You too,” went almost unheard.

 

**.**

 

Kawanishi woke up to a sound of muffled cry. Shirabu was no longer beside him; Kawanishi was never an early bird like him. He jumped down from the bed, ran toward the kitchen, and stood dumbfounded at the sight of Shirabu trying to throw away what should have been a pancake. Kawanishi was not an early bird, but he was the official cook of this house. Shirabu would usually wake him up, asking for breakfast with a face that reminded Kawanishi of sulking child.

 

There was a reason why Shirabu never touched the stove since they started living together.

 

“Are you trying to make charcoal from pancake batter there?” Kawanishi leaned on the wall, trying to calm his heart after making quick dash from his bedroom. It did not have any relation to the fact that Shirabu was wearing his apron, or the clearer sight of Shirabu in the loose pajama that was Kawanishi’s. He was sure of it.

 

(or not. Not that it mattered. It was not like Shirabou could read his mind and tease him to death—that was Tendou’s habit, not Shirabu’s. Kawanishi’s stoic facade was in the perfect form, so, yeah…)

 

Shirabu glared at him. “I let you sleep longer and this is what I got. Remind me to wake you up earlier tomorrow, preferably at 4 AM.”

 

Hell no. They no longer had to go to morning practices now. Kawanishi refused to sacrifice his sleeping hour, even if it meant to appease his housemate’s wrath. “My bad, my bad. Now, give me back my apron and wait for the breakfast like a Princess you usually are, okay?” Shirabu threw the apron right at Kawanishi’s face, face as sour as lemon as he stomped toward the living room. “Five minutes, Taichi! Five minutes or you’re as good as dead!”

 

Kawanishi snorted fondly, shaking his head as he wore his apron.

 

Now, a majestic pancake for the hungry grumpy Prince(ss)…

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ovo)/
> 
> update: I'm turning this into series. I got too carried away I'm sorry orz


End file.
